Funnels are commonly used to transfer liquid goods into a receptacle, particularly a receptacle with a narrow mouth or spout that makes it difficult to pour directly into the receptacle with accuracy. Funnels have traditionally been designed as portable devices that can be readily moved and used with any receptacle of suitable size. The difficulty with portable funnels is that they are easy to misplace and may not be readily available when needed. Further, the use of a single funnel for multiple liquids can lead to cross-contamination. A solution to these problems has been to provide collapsible funnels that are joined to a receptacle and that can be collapsed and retracted within the neck or spout of the receptacle when not in use. Such funnels have been set forth, for example, in CA2271501, EP1680351, GB230659, U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,051, U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,039, U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,654, and US20120103466.
While these funnels are suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a desire for a retractable funnel that is reliable, durable, and readily incorporated into new or existing receptacles.